


Yule Ball: The REAL Second Task

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yule Ball, panty-wearing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr Prompt fic: Harry and Draco surprise everyone at the Yule Ball by being each other's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball: The REAL Second Task

Harry would rather face another dragon than deal with the Yule Ball. Sure, he’d probably have enjoyed it--happily solo, likely--had he not been a Champion and thus forced to have a date. But, as usual, circumstances had risen to try and kill him yet again and thrown him into another mess.

Really, if he was going to have attempts on his life every year, he’d really just prefer they come at him shrieking like a banshee and baring a knife rather than trying to kill him of embarrassment by causing his forced participation in a ball. Which involved dancing. In front of people. Honestly, this should be considered the Second Task. Though Harry really didn't want to see what the scores would be on his dancing. 

And if that hadn’t been the worst of it, there was the whole thing about finding a date. All made doubly more complicated by the fact that he was already IN a relationship, not that anyone KNEW about it, of course. And the other person didn’t WANT anyone to know about it. 

Which, really, Harry understood, but did they have to act so jealous, then? It was THEIR fault he was forced to find a date, then. And yes, he’d had a crush on Cho as it was. But as she was going with Cedric...really, Harry was tired of the whole thing already. 

Then Ron had the Great Fleur Incident, and Harry was just over it. But then, of course, Ginny was going with Neville, it turned out. And even Hermione had a date! Harry wasn’t even going to get into the middle of THAT, and let Ron and Hermione have it out on their own.

Merlin, he had his own problems to deal with! At least Ron didn’t have to waltz in front of a room full of people! And Ron wasn’t dealing with a jealous secret lover(that he knew of, anyway!). It was then that Harry had decided to just suck it up and try again. 

Thankfully Padma and Parvati were willing to go with him and Ron. That was one stress over with, but it didn’t negate the fact that now that he had a date, the jealousy seemed even worse. 

Great. Just wonderful. EXACTLY what he wanted to be dealing with when he was just trying to get away from it all by spending time with his lover, but even that was being affected by this stupid tournament. So he’d stopped spending time with them, at least until this Ball was over and done with and out of his messy hair. 

But of course, the Champions all had to wait outside the Great Hall with their dates. It put them on even more of a show, really, as everyone now had to walk by them, gawking, staring, shooting jealous glances. Why couldn’t they wait in the little room where they had been waiting for the Sorting in first year? Why did they have to be on display?

Harry watched the others file into the Great Hall. Padma walked passed with Ron, neither looking at all happy. Ron obviously hadn’t recognized Hermione, as it had even taken Harry a minute when they’d first lined up. Malfoy strutted with Pansy on his arm, and Harry rolled his eyes as the blond walked haughtily passed them. At least Crabbe and Goyle didn’t have a date...not unless they were each other’s. Harry shuddered a bit at the image. 

Once everyone was inside the Great Hall, the Champions moved into position outside the doors. McGonagall lead them inside and around the large dance floor, parading the Champions around slowly before letting them get into position, Harry’s hand uncomfortable on Parvati’s wait. His eyes were cast downward, so he didn’t notice the person coming up behind Parvati, though the odd whispers around the room caused him to look up.

“Yes….?” Parvati asked, confused as she turned, blinking at Draco Malfoy standing behind her with narrowed eyes and a sneer on those lips.

“You’re no longer needed here,” he said dismissively, waving his hand towards the sidelines. 

“Excuse me?” she sputtered as Harry stared on in surprise, not quite understanding what was going on. 

“I said...you are no longer needed. My boyfriend and I have a walt to perform.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen, is there a problem? You’re holding up the first dance,” Professor McGonagall said as she approached. 

“No, Professor,” Draco drawled. “No problem. Potter is simply having a change of partners.”

Harry was still stunned, not sure what to think as Draco smoothly cut between himself and Parvati. When Harry didn’t stop it, Parvati glared daggers at Harry and stomped off the dance floor. Draco smirked, placing Harry’s arm around his shoulders before he took Harry’s hand in his own and rested his other on Harry’s hip.

The Great Hall was buzzing loudly, but Harry wasn’t paying much attention, questioning green eyes on Draco’s silver. 

“What, Potter? You didn’t think I’d sit aside and let some bint have this dance, did you?” 

“But...you...this...we…..”

“Honestly, Potter….” Draco sighed, shaking his head. “You still were supposed to ask. INSIST I go with you. You’re so bloody dense sometimes.”

“WHAT?! You…”

Draco smirked, leaning in and kissing Harry’s lips, causing the raven-haired teen to sputter and just glare. 

“Why am I the girl?” Harry finally said.

“Because you look rather nice in frilly panties…”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

Harry flushed at how loud that came out, and Draco smirked. As the music started, Draco lead, and grudgingly, Harry followed. Draco pulled Harry close, pressing their chests together and moving cheek-to-cheek, leading Harry around the dance floor smoothly. 

“One bloody time, and it was on a dare. It shouldn’t count.”

“I still have them,” Draco teased, causing Harry to blush. 

“Well, maybe YOU should wear them, then…” he huffed. 

“Maybe I already am…” 

Harry actually tripped over his own feet, sending them crashing to the floor. Draco let out an ‘oomph!’ as Harry landed on top of him, but burst out laughing nonetheless. 

“Honestly, Potter...you’re too easy.”

“I hate you so much, Malfoy,” Harry huffed, getting on his knees, red-faced, before climbing to his feet and helping Draco up. “That was evil.”

“But quite hilarious. The look on your face was priceless.” 

Draco pulled Harry back into position, leading on as if nothing ever happened, falling back into the flow of the waltz with the other Champions. 

“So, all this time….” Harry began.

“I didn’t want us public, Potter...but thinking of you dancing with someone for this Ball just made me angry. Finally I decided I couldn’t allow it.”

“Why didn’t you just say something instead of making a scene?”

“Boring,” Draco yawned, snickering softly. “That was so much more fun.”

“So dramatic…” Harry huffed. 

“Yes, well...I AM a Malfoy.”

“My Malfoy…” Harry said with a grin.

“And you bloody well better remember that, too,” Draco grinned back. “You’re the Boy Who’s Mine, after all.”

Harry nodded, pulling Draco closer. He turned his head, kissing the blond’s cheek before nuzzling Draco’s ear. And for once, Harry would get the last word, whispering…

“Always.”


End file.
